The Nebraska Center for the Prevention of Obesity Diseases through Dietary Molecules (NPOD) proposes the alternation and renovation of approximately 1,961 net square feet of space on the lower level of Ruth Leverton Hall to create a state-of-the-art Molecular Biology, Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core (MB^C). The space to be renovated will be converted into a laboratory and communications suite with an open, flexible floor plan designed to foster collaboration across scientific disciplines and provide the services needed to conduct nutrient signaling studies at the molecular level - services not currently available in Nebraska. The first component is the Nutrient Signaling Laboratory, a bench-top wet laboratory comprising 748 net square feet that includes a fume hood area, a 177-net-square-foot cell culture room, a 136-net-square-foot equipment alcove, and a 168-net-square-foot open office for the MB^C Director and technicians. This open office adjoins a 143-net-square foot Collaboration Zone for formal consultations and informal discussions among MB^C personnel and users. The second component includes a 373-net-square-foot Communications and Training Portal - a state-of-the-art communications facility for training activities for MB^C personnel. Project Leaders, the NPOD Director and other MB^C users. As a strong demonstration of institutional commitment for NPOD, the University of Nebraska-Lincoln has committed a greater than 2:1 match to support the purchase and installation of a portion of the equipment necessary to make the laboratory fully functional upon completion, and to renovate, equip, and furnish the Communications and Training Portal. Once completed, the facility will serve the needs of NPOD members and other researchers within the state and, eventually, across the nation as the MB^C's focus on nutrient signaling and molecular biology, combined with its comprehensive bioinformatics and biostatistics services, will make it unique nationally. The renovation will be completed within the first year of NPOD funding, and the MB^C will be fully operational by December 19, 2014.